


Threats and Treats

by anakinlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinlove/pseuds/anakinlove
Summary: Anakin spends a day bored, and tickles his girlfriend to make up for it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Threats and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: https://anakinlove.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to come and bother me, or send in requests!
> 
> My prompt: "Take another step, and I can't be responsible for my actions".... take that as you will 😉

Y/n walked into her shared apartment with her boyfriend, Anakin, ready to spend some time with him after two days apart. Anakin has just gotten back from a diplomatic mission to Haleoda, on the planet Kattada. He had grumbled about being the one sent there, since Haleoda was known for its beautiful beaches, and as Anakin put it “Beaches have sand, Y/n. Sand.” Y/n had just rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend goodbye and told him to find some fun in it.

Now, though, she was ready for some Anakin time. She looked around the room but couldn’t seem to see him, so she walked further into the room. Only to find him lying face down on the sofa. _Okay_ , she thought, _Not totally strange with him._ He tended to do this whenever he was just overall fed up with things, or bored. She could only tell which depending on if his foot was bouncing as it hung off the edge. If it was bouncing, he was bored and couldn’t sit still. If it wasn’t moving, he was too annoyed to move. Currently, the foot was bouncing. At least that’s a good sign.

“Ani?” Y/n called, peering her head to the side to see the top of him, “Are you alright?”

“Mmnngff nn ngord” Anakin groaned.

“Uh, mind trying that one more time? With eye contact and words this time?” Y/n laughed, kneeling next to him.

Anakin groaned once more and sulkily turned his head to the side, glaring at Y/n.

“I am borreeeed.” He said with a whine towards the end of his sentence.

“Yes, I can certainly see that.” Mocked Y/n, reaching a hand up to run through the curls at his nape. Anakin smiled and wiggled his face closer to hers. He kissed her nose gently and looked into her eyes. Only his head was sideways, so it looked a little funny. Y/n smiled and leaned over to kiss just under his jaw, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

“Stop, that tickles!” Anakin laughed, ducking away from her. Y/n smirked mischievously at him. Anakin narrowed his eyes. One moment Y/n was sitting innocently on the floor, the next she was halfway through the air, launching herself at her boyfriend.

Tickling mercilessly at Anakin’s sides, Y/n tried her best to keep on top of him, but with him squirming around so much it was nearly impossible.

“Bored? I’ll show you bored!” Y/n yelled, moving her fingers across Anakin’s body, not stopping for a moment. Anakin laughed harder than she had ever heard, almost screaming through his laughs. Not a second later, Anakin leapt from the couch, backing away and breathless. Y/n quickly followed, crouching into a battle stance to slowly advance him.

“Take another step, and I can’t be responsible for my actions.” Threatened Anakin, tensing to his full height. Y/n froze, staring at him. And then, very slowly, put one foot out and then another.

Anakin immediately rushed her, grabbing her around the waist, and tackled her to the ground. He cupped her head as she fell, so she wouldn’t get hurt, but instantly started tickling her and shoving his fingers into her side hard. Y/n kicked and giggled, trying to crawl away, but Anakin was too heavy and too large to just throw off.

After what Y/n could only guess was an eternity, but was actually two minutes, Anakin’s fingers stilled. He stayed above her, as they both breathed hard. They stared in each other’s eyes, and grinned widely.

Anakin leaned down, bringing his arm behind her head so that she was situated in the crook of his elbow, and Y/n rose to meet him halfway. Anakin kissed her deeply, only stopping to move slowly down to her neck, kissing every spot along the way.

When he reached the base of her neck, he looked up with a smirk and said, “I told you not to take the step, I warned you, now you’ll have to pay.”

“Just get on with it, Skywalker.” Y/n breathed, excited for the night to follow.


End file.
